James and Lily: The beginning of true love
by mollysarthur
Summary: Who doesn't love the marauders?  This is the story I made up of James and Lily's love story. All rights go to JKR.
1. a sweet beginning

It was the end of their sixth year, James was sitting at the end of of the pond with his three best friends: Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Remus was talking about how he did on his exams, Peter was chasing a toad for some odd reason, and Sirius was doing odd charms with his wand to nearby insects. He (James) was listening to Remus talk but his mind was completely on a certain red-head with green eyes, and actually at that moment, Lily had just walked by him with a few girlfriends talking about the latest wizard singer.

Lily shot a quick glance at James, before heading off to her favorite place on the grounds, which was near an old oak tree and bench underneath it. _He's cute, obnoxious but cute_, thought Lily to herself as she passed him by.

James came back to reality when he caught sight of Lily, he excused himself from the boys, and hurried to catch up with her. Sirius, who had seen James get all excited about Lily, thought he should follow him so that he doesn't do anything stupid in front of her.

"Oiy, Evans, did you think you could just walk past me without saying hello!"

Lily twirled around, her friends started giggling when they saw James, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," James replied coyly, "Hey, when are you ever going to admit that you like me?"

Lily rolled her eyes at him, then walked towards him slowly, "And why would I do that? Honestly, if you like me, maybe you should just ask me out one of these days, instead of insisting to bother me with such questions." She flashed him a smug smile.

James was taken aback for a second, he had never had a response like that from her. It was always snide comments towards him. He smirked, "All right then, do you want to go out with me Saturday... since we're all going to Hogsmeade on that weekend, I was thinking maybe we could grab a butterbeer then."

She blinked, her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but not enough for James to notice them. "Well, if you insist, James, I think that's a splendid idea." She was about to turn to turn to talk to her friends, when she felt someone grab her hand.

Startled at first, and to her surprise, it was James. "Wha..."

He turned her around to face him, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her on the lips.

Now it was Lily's turn to be taken aback for a minute, she didn't know what to say. A bit shocked. _He sure is a good kisser._

"Couldn't resist, sorry," James winked at Lily, before turning to join Sirius who was a few steps behind him. Sirius smiled, he knew that was inevitably coming. Remus and Peter who were sitting a little ways away had their jaws dropped when James had kissed Lily. Sirius put his arm around James in a congratulatory sort of way.

Lily watched for a second sort of in a daze at James walk away, then turned around to gossip with her friends about what had just happened.


	2. bad news?

It was the morning after James had kissed her, and Lily was ecstatic in one sense, but utterly perplexed in another. She did like James' company but he was just so darn arrogant and obnoxious, part of which made me cute but it got annoying too. Lily kept thinking of the kiss he gave her the day before; it really was magical, and so unexpected. Deciding to go downstairs to grab a bite to eat, she grabbed a shawl, and was on her way.

She reached the Great Hall when she saw a famaliar face, "Hey you," hoping to get his attention.

But just then one of her friends, Alice, came running up to her at that exact moment, "Lily! Lily! Come quick, Kate has some big news, you'll just die when you here it."

Lily glanced over at James who hadn't heard her, she frowned a little, but faced her friend with a smile, "What's the hurry? It must be some really big news."

At that moment, James had looked over his shoulder; he had heard a familiar voice but when he turned around, there was no one in sight, so he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

After the big emergency which turned out to be pretty minor, Alice and Lily walked to the Great Hall, as well. As they entered the hall, Lily scanned the room if James was still there but unfortunately he had gone. Yet, just then...

"Sirius, there's no way that you can do that charm... you'll get into serious trouble if you do that," James told him.

"Oh, you're no fun, James, sometimes I swear you're my dad," replied Sirius who had made a face at James.

"Oh, come now, I'm just looking out for my best friend," said James.

"Right... thanks, _dad_," Sirius said.

Alice had noticed the two walk in, and nudged Lily's side. "Alice, stop, that hurts, besides what's the big idea...," Lily said frowning at her. That was when she turned her head to see James. She still didn't want to admit that she liked him, but a part of her heart jumped when she saw him.

James had looked up at that moment, too, and gave her a wink before sitting down a few seats away from her and Alice. Then he spoke to Sirius in a barely audible voice, "So, what do you think of Evans?"

"What DO I think of Evans? She's ok, why?" asked Sirius.

"I'm just asking... do you think she fancies me?"

"Seriously, you're asking me? Honestly, she's crazy about you."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg but seriously she does like you, a guy can tell," Sirius said, a bit cocky.

James shook his head, "I really like her.."

"As if I can't tell, I know you do, James, if you like her, just tell her. Tell her what's on your heart."

"Wow, when did you get all lovey dovey.."

"Been watching too many muggle soap operas, as they call 'em, during summer break."

"Ahhhh.."

Lily finished her breakfast, and had to go upstairs to start packing to go home for the summer, she told Alice that she would see her later, and got up from the table. 

James had stolen a few glances towards Lily's direction, and then noticed that she was about to leave, he and Sirius had written her a note about Saturday's date. When she passed by, he slipped it in her coat pocket without her noticing.

Lily was almost to the dormitory when she reached into her pocket and noticed a piece of parchment that wasn't there before. She opened it up, and recognized the untidy handwriting to be James.

"evans,

i'm really sorry but i don't think i can make

it to our date on saturday BUT how bout

we reschedule for friday night in the

room of requirement. ok?

-james"

Smiling at the letter, she nodded, "Ok, Mr. Potter, Friday night it is," and put the note back in her pocket.


End file.
